Warriors Mating Stories
by Warriorgurl31
Summary: Kind of self explanatory. Cats mating. Both canon and non-canon pairings. Will accept OCs if requested. Warning: Sexual Content and swearing Rated: M
1. Firestar and Sandstorm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. The wonderful cats belong to the wonderful minds of the Erin Hunters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Firestar and Sandstorm:<strong>

Firestar was lying in his nest, thinking, when his mate Sandstorm appeared on Highledge. He smiled at her, lifting his head up. She came over to him and sat back on her haunches, before starting to lick at his forehead. He could smell a sweet, feminine scent coming from her. _She's in heat, _he thought. He purred, and stood up. He padded to the entrance of the den and beckoned for her to follow him. He walked quickly towards the entrance of the camp, nodding to his and Sandstorm's daughters Squirrelflight and Leafpool, who were sharing a vole by the fresh-kill pile. Brambleclaw was setting up midday patrols. Sandstorm quickly bounded down the rocks, following her mate. He led her to the mating clearings, which were a safe distance from camp, so no one would hear what was about to come from the next events. They sat together at the edge of the clearing for a few moments, letting their pelts brush together before Firestar rolled Sandstorm onto her back and gently started to lick her stomach. She moaned softly, urging him downward. He started to lick downwards towards her core. Her moans grew louder. She turned them so he was lying flat, pinned underneath her paws. She could see the head of his penis sticking out of the sheath and ran her tongue across the side. Firestar's hips bucked and he moaned loudly. After a while of her licking, his shaft stood fully erect, almost three mouselengths. She rolled back over and got into a hunting crouch, lifting her tail out of the way, so he could see her wet, pink center. He mounted her slowly and pressed himself to her entrance, gently grabbing her scruff between his teeth, and feeling her relax. He slowly pushed himself into her core, groaning at the familiar feeling of her tight, wet walls. He pulled back, his barbs gently scraping her. His mate yowled in both pleasure and pain.

"Oh Firestar," she gasped, panting. "Faster.. harder!"

He complied pounding into her at top speed and as hard as he could.

"Sandstorm," he yowled, pleasure building up within him.

Her hips bucked back to meet his thrusts, her yowls getting even louder as she reached her climax.

"Firestar!" She cried as she came, walls tightening around him.

He gave two more thrusts before releasing his semen deep inside of her, yowling her name. They collapsed onto the ground under them, purring in their post coital bliss. He gently pulled of her, careful not to scratch her more than she already had been.

"I love you," Firestar purred.

"I love you too," Sandstorm replied.

They helped clean each other up and padded back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 Moons Later:<em>**

"Push, Sandstorm!" Leafpool meowed.

Sandstorm did this, and felt a kit slither into the land of the living. Her two daughters were both in the nursery, Squirrelflight was holding her own kits Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit out of the way with her tail, and Leafpool, who was currently helping her mother kit. Ferncloud and Daisy were also there, with a stick for Sandstorm and some moss soaked with water respectively.

"A tom," Ferncloud said, furiously licking the kit the wrong way to get him breathing.

Leafpool nodded.

"Another one's coming. Push again!"  
>Sandstorm pushed again, feeling very tired.<p>

"This one's a she-kit," Daisy meowed, doing the same as Ferncloud. "How many more?" She asked Leafpool.

"Two," replied Leafpool.

"Two?!" Sandstorm screeched. "It was hard enough with you two!" She convulsed again as another spasm wracked her body.

"Another she-kit," said Squirrelflight.

"Where's Firestar?" Sandstorm asked.

"The leaders and deputies are in a meeting by the lake," Leafpool replied, waiting for her mother's screech.

" I want him," Sandstorm asked, and Ferncloud nodded.

"Berrypaw!" she yelled out of the entrance to the nursery. The apprentice looked at her.

"Get Firestar! He's in a meeting by the lake. Tell him Sandstorm's kitting!"

Berrypaw nodded and raced out of camp.

Leafpool turned her attention back to the birthing queen in front of her.

"The last one's coming!"

Sandstorm gave one last valiant push before collapsing into the moss. Leafpool broke the kitting sac and a ginger tom tumbled out. She shoved the kit to Ferncloud and went to get some borage. She gave the leaves to Sandstorm who quickly swallowed them.

* * *

><p>Firestar sat on the edge of the lake with Onestar, Leopardstar, and Blackstar, along with the deputies, Ashfoot, Mistyfoot, Russetfur and Brambleclaw. They had finished their meeting and really had just gone down to sharing clan news. Suddenly, Brambleclaw's fur fluffed and he said:<p>

"Berrypaw, you shouldn't be here."

Firestar turned and saw the newly named apprentice.

"What, Berrypaw?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Berrypaw mewed. "Leafpool and Ferncloud sent me." He turned directly to the ThunderClan leader and continued. "Sandstorm's kitting."

Firestar jumped to his paws and bolted away as fast as his legs would carry him. The apprentice sighed.

"Not again," he turned to follow his leader.

"Tell him to come back here afterwards," his mentor said.

Berrypaw nodded and ran back in the direction he had come from.

"Sandstorm?" asked Blackstar.

"His mate," Brambleclaw replied.

Ashfoot and Mistyfoot nodded. They both had kits of their own, and Firestar had acted similar to their mates when they had been kitting.

"It's their second litter," Brambleclaw answered Blackstar's next question.

"Really?" Leopardstar and Onestar asked. "Who was the first?"

"Leafpool and Squirrelflight," the ThunderClan deputy replied.

"Ohhh," said Russetfur. "We probably should have known that, Squirrelflight and Firestar look so similar."

Brambleclaw nodded.

* * *

><p>Leafpool left the nursery as Firestar ran into the camp with Berrypaw on his heels.<p>

"Is she all right?" he asked his daughter, worry blazing in his leaf green eyes.

"She's fine," Leafpool replied. "I have two new sisters and two brothers."

Firestar purred and gently nudged his daughter before heading into the nursery. He found his mate curled in her nest with four kits suckling gently at her belly. Daisy and Ferncloud smiled at him before leaving to find something to eat, and to give the two some privacy. His daughter was also curled up, her kits staring curiously at the new arrivals. Lionkit nudged her.

"Firestar's here," he mewed.

Squirrelflight looked up, noticing her father. She purred, and nudged her kits up.

"Come on," she meowed. "Let's go find your aunt." She led the kits out of the nursery.

"Hey," Firestar said.

Sandstorm looked up at him sleepily. "Hey yourself," she replied.

He lay down next to her and looked down at his new sons and daughters.

"What do you want to name them?" Sandstorm asked.

"What about Robinkit, for the tabby that looks like Leafpool?" He suggested.

Sandstorm nodded. "And we could name the light ginger tom with the darker tail Redkit."

"What about the other tom?" Firestar asked.

"We could name him Adderkit," said Sandstorm. "You can already see some of his claws."

Firestar purred. "And we could name the last she-kit Aspenkit."

Sandstorm smiled. "Robinkit, Redkit, Adderkit, and Aspenkit."

Firestar smiled. "Get some rest," he said. " I have to go back."

Sandstorm nodded and curled up again.

* * *

><p>The leaders and deputies had been sitting in silence for a while when Firestar's scent hit Brambleclaw's nose.<p>

"He's coming back," he meowed.

The other deputies leaped up, clearly ready to bombard the returning leader with questions. When he came out of the trees, the three she cats ran up to him.

"How many? Are they toms or she-kits?" Russetfur asked.

"Is Sandstorm alright? Have you named them yet?" Mistyfoot asked.

"What do they look like?" Ashfoot contributed.

"Dear StarClan," said Onestar. "Let the tom sit down."

Firestar dipped his head in thanks. He sat down next to Onestar, then turned to the three she-cats.

"There are four kits," he purred. "Two toms and two she-kits. One of the toms is light ginger with a darker ginger tail, his name is Redkit. The other tom is a ginger tabby with patches of browm on his ears, back and tail. We named him Adderkit. The younger she-kit looks similar to Squirrelflight, but she's quite a bit pale and has lighter paws. And the last one we named Robinkit. She's almost the exact copy of Leafpool. Sandstorm's great, she fell asleep just before I left."

"Robinkit?" Brambleclaw asked. "You've probably convinced Squirrelflight you want to name your kits after prey. She's always complaining about it. She even tried to make a bet that you would name one of your litter after prey, but neither Leafpool or I would take it."

"I'll have Squirrelflight know we named her Squirrelkit because of her tail," Firestar said, whiskers twitching.

"I know," Brambleclaw purred. "Because you wouldn't shut up about it."

The other cats laughed, and Firestar licked his chest fur in embarrassment.

"I think it's time we leave," said Mistyfoot. "I'm sure Firestar wants to get back to his mate."

They said their goodbyes and the meeting adjourned.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and favorite. I have more pairing ideas in mind, but if you have more ideas, please share them. I really appreciate feedback. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Spiderleg and Ivypool

**Disclaimer: I don't own these cats. They belong to Erin Hunter. This pairing was requested by Breezetail. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Spiderleg and Ivypool:<strong>

Ivypool was stalking a mouse, trying to keep her mind off her heat. The want to mate made it nearly impossible to concentrate. She gave up and sat down by a clump of ferns, licking a paw and running it over her ear, trying to ignore the burning in her core. She lay on her back and ran her tail slowly over her entrance, tickling herself, and moaning in pleasure. She heard a rustle in the plants around her and slowed her actions, looking up to see the black face of Spiderleg above her.

"Need help, Ivypool?" he asked, his eyes glazed with lust.

"Please," she answered.

Spiderleg licked her forehead and she rested her head on her shoulder. He moved steadily lower, at a torturing pace. He ran his tongue across her nipples, causing them to harden at his touch. She could see his erection standing proud while he pleasured her. His tongue dived into her core, carressing her soft inner walls.

"Oh," she gasped.

She had never experienced anything like this. Spiderleg looked up at her, a smirk gracing his muzzle. He felt her juices flood against his face as she reached her climax.

"Roll over," he commanded.

Ivypool did as she was told, rolling into a hunting crouch and moving her tail out of the way. Spiderleg carefully placed a paw on either side of her and mounted, grabbing her scruff in his jaws. His tip pressed against her entrance, but he refused to penetrate her yet.

"Spiderleg, please!" she nearly yowled. "Take me!"

Spiderleg smirked again and pressed into her, breaking her barrier. Ivypool screeched in pain. He whispered in her ear:

"It gets better, I promise. Just relax."

He stilled and waited for her to give him the okay. When she realized that he wanted her to give him permission to move, she thrust her hips back into him, and felt a jolt of pleasure. She did it again and the same thing happened.

"Spiderleg," she purred. "Fuck me."

He drew back and started thrusting into her. They both moaned loudly.

"Faster! Harder!" Ivypool begged, and he was all to happy to reply.

He felt her walls clench around him as she started to climax, and felt her juices against him. He gave a few more thrusts before climaxing inside of her. He pulled out and the two lay in the ferns, gently washing each other.

"Meet you here tomorrow?" asked Spiderleg. Ivypool nodded.

* * *

><p><em>A half moon later<em>:

"Spiderleg," Ivypool mewed, walking up to the warrior who was talking with Dustpelt and Sandstorm underneath Highledge. "I need to talk to you."

She beckoned for him to follow her out of camp and led him to the ferns where they had first mated.

"Jayfeather gave me some news," she told him. "I'm expecting your kits!"

"Really?" Spiderleg asked, his eyes shining.

Ivypool nodded.

"That's wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Toadstep and Rosepetal will be so excited!"

He and Ivypool walked back to camp, tails entwined and Ivypool leaning on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review. Suggestions are welcome.<strong>


	3. Lionblaze and Cinderheart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. This was one of my original pairing ideas, but was also requested by Breezetail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lionblaze and Cinderheart:<strong>

Lionblaze sat in the mossy clearing where he had trained Dovewing, his former apprentice. It seemed like nearly every bush around him had been torn apart or flattened. The battle with the Dark Forest had been just under a quarter moon ago, and everyone was still adapting back to Clan life, especially ThunderClan. Bramblestar was a good leader, but every cat in the Clan had met Firestar at least once. it was sad to know that he was gone. He felt a pelt brush up against his and turned to see his mate, Cinderheart, sitting down next to him. He turned and licked her forehead, which elicited a purr from deep in her throat. It was moments like these that helped cheer him up. He continued to lap at her forehead as a new smell hit his senses. Her heat scent. He purred as he laid her down on her back, licking at her pelt and taking pleasure in her delighted moans. he licked over her carefully and she gasped:

"Oh Lionblaze!"

He stuck his tongue into the she-cat and she yowled in pleasure as his rough tongue moved in and out of her. She jumped to her paws, trowing him onto his back and flicking her tail over his semi-erect penis. He moaned. She wrapped her tail around it and started moving her tail up and down, causing him to groan loudly as his hips bucked repeatedly up. He motioned for her to stop when he could feel his climax approaching, and she rolled into a mating crouch. He mounted her and thrust into her swiftly. They both moaned. The last time they had done this felt like so long ago.

"Lionblaze," she moaned, turning her head so her blue eyes met his amber, both glazed with love and pleasure. "I love you."

"I love you too," he meowed as he continued pounding into her.

Her loud moans and gasps were bringing him quickly to climax and he thrust harder, feeling his stomach tighten. They came at the same time, Lionblaze throwing his head back and yowling her name so loud it went ringing through the forest. They collapsed onto the ground.

"I think RiverClan heard you," murmured Cinderheart sleepily.

"Shut up," replied Lionblaze, embarrassed. "You know you loved it."

"I did," Cinderheart purred. "Let's sleep here tonight."

Lionblaze agreed, yawning. They gathered some of the moss around them into a nest and curled up in it, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Lionblaze or Cinderheart?" Bramblestar asked Squirrelflight and Jayfeather, who were sitting next to him near the fresh-kill pile. They were the only ones still awake.<p>

"I can't see anything,"Jayfeather snapped, fur bristling as Squirrelflight shook her head. "But I could get Dovewing."

Bramblestar nodded and Jayfeather disappeared into the warrior's den for a moment and then reappeared with the before named she-cat. She stretched out her senses until she found the pair.

"They're on the edge of the mossy training hollow. Asleep," she mewed. "Like I should be. Can I go back to my nest now?"

Bramblestar's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Yes Dovewing."

She dipped her head and went back into the den. Jayfeather rolled his eyes and padded off to his den. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight shared a knowing look.

"I remember when we fell asleep there," Bramblestar mewed.

"And Firestar sent a whole patrol to find us," Squirrelflight purred, before yawning.

She headed towards Highledge and jumped up the rocks leading towards Bramblestar's den.

"You coming?" she asked and he nodded bounding after her after his eyes made one last sweep of the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, follow and favorite. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story, I'm having a blast writing it. Still accepting requests, just PM me or write a review.<strong>


	4. Jayfeather and Cinderheart

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors. They belong to Erin Hunter. This pairing was requested by jayfeather444. :)**

* * *

><p>Cinderheart was extremely frustrated. She was in heat but because of the stupid Prophecy he kept talking about, Lionblaze was refusing to mate with her. She needed to find a tom to mate with or she would explode from sexual frustration. She padded towards Jayfeather's den. Maybe he would help her. She found Briarlight in the den with Jayfeather, working on her exercises.<p>

"I need to talk to you," she told Jayfeather.

He nodded.

"Briarlight, go get some fresh-kill."

"But," the she-cat protested.

"Now," Jayfeather commanded.

She slowly dragged herself out of the den and went to find her siblings.

"What is it Cinderheart?" Jayfeather asked her, somewhat impatiently.

"Lionblaze won't be my mate. Because he's part of some Prophecy. I need someone to help me. Jayfeather, will you mate with me?" she mewed.

"What?!" Jayfeather jumped back as if stung. "I'm a medicine cat! That just can't happen Cinderheart. You'll need to find another tom."

She bristled.

"Fine, be that way!"

She stormed from the den.

* * *

><p>The next day she was near the fresh-kill pile, eating a vole when she saw Jayfeather approaching her.<p>

"What?" she snapped, clearly still upset about the events from the previous day.

"I want to talk," he replied. "Follow me."

They went out the thorn tunnel and into the woods. Jayfeather kept a brisk pace, only slowing and stopping when he new they were a safe distance away, and no cat could hear them. Cinderheart was curious now.

"Cinderheart," Jayfeather started. "I've decided I will mate with you."

Excitement burst through her. Finally, she would have this internal fire put out.

"But," he continued. "This can only be a one time thing."

The she-cat nodded furiously. She bowled him over and pinned him down, running her tongue over his sheath and seeing him start to erect. He moaned as she began sucking at him. He felt his stomach muscles tighten up and quickly rolled them so he was on top of her with his muzzle resting just barely in her core. He licked around her insides and stuck two claws in her until she came, yowling his name. He then prodded her into a crouch and moved her tail out of the way. He thrust into her, slightly disappointed that she wasn't a virgin, but he pushed away the feeling and started pumping her hard and fast. Cinderheart squealed.

"Oh Jayfeather. Harder, faster.. Go faster!"

He did just that and felt her start to tighten around him. After a few more thrusts, he heard her throw her head back and yowl:

"Jayfeather!"

The feeling of her rippling walls over him became too much quickly, and he climaxed inside her. They quickly cleaned up and parted, Cinderheart to hunt and him to find herbs.

_Dear StarClan_, he thought. _Please don't let this turn out like when this happened to my mother._

* * *

><p><strong>This was actually more interesting than I thought it would be when I started writing. Good suggestion jayfeather444. I never actually thought of this. Anyway, please review or PM me with what you thought. Requests are accepted, if you're new to this story. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	5. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. This was requested by Breezetail, but was another one of my ideas as well. :) She can read my mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight:<strong>

It was a half moon after Brambleclaw had killed Hawkfrost. After the incident, he had grown closer to Squirrelflight. He had realized his feeling for her had become more than feelings between friends. He sent out the patrols for the day then walked up to her.

"Why didn't you send me on a patrol?" she asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you," he replied. "Come on."

He led her through the thorn tunnel into the forest. They stopped after a while of walking and sat down in a small circular clearing, a few fox lengths long.

"I have a question," he mewed. "I've realized I love you, Squirrelflight. Will you be my mate?"

She purred. "Of course I will," she replied. "Stupid furball, I was wondering when you were going to ask me."

She walked up to him and licked his cheek, before pinning him on his back and grinding her hips against his. The two groaned as jolts of pleasure ran through their bodies. She moved down to his penis which was starting to peek out of it's sheath. She flicked it with her tail before taking it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. His hips bucked, shoving himself farther into her mouth. She continued to suck him. She pulled back and he rolled her over so he could lap at her core. She moaned loudly as he used his rough tongue to pleasure her. She pulled away from him and got into a crouch, moving her tail to the side. He mounted her and grabbed her scruff, thrusting into her, and feeling her barrier. He looked into her eyes and mewed:

"I'm going to have to break this. It's going to be painful, but it will get better I promise."

She nodded.

"Go ahead."

He puled back out and thrust quickly back into her, tearing her barrier and flinching at her screech of pain. He stilled, waiting for permission from her. After what seemed like forever, she turned to him and gasped:

"Move."

He started to thrust gently in and out and she started to writhe with pleasure. She bucked her hips back to meet each of his thrusts.

"Faster! Harder!" she moaned, wanting more.

He started to pound into her, and as he did felt her walls start to tighten around his member. She squealed and moaned his name as she climaxed and he thrusted into her a few more times before releasing his cum deep inside her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 moons later:<em>**

Brambleclaw paced outside the nursery, grimacing everytime he heard his mate screech in pain.

"That's the last one," he heard Leafpool say. "You're done Squirrelflight."

She popped her head out of the nursery and motioned for Brambleclaw to come in. Squirrelflight was lying in the farthest nest from the entrance, closest to Daisy. Three kits were curled up at her belly. She looked up as her mate came over.

"Brambleclaw," she purred. "Meet your sons and daughter."

He purred at the three of them.

"Have you named them?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "But I did think that we could name the golden tom Lionkit."

"Perfect," Brambleclaw mewed. "What about Jaykit for the other tom? He looks similar to a bluejay."

Squirrelflight nodded. "The she-kits pelt is kind of spiky like holly leaves. What about Hollykit?"

Brambleclaw purred again. "That's a wonderful name. Lionkit, Jaykit and Hollykit. I have to go tell your father, he was nagging me ear off about this. Get some rest."

Squirrelflight nodded again and Brambleclaw exited the nursery and up to Firestar's den where his mate's father and mother were waiting.

"Congratulations!" Sandstorm purred when she saw him walk in. "How is my daughter? And the kits? How many are there? What do they look like? Have you named them?"

"Squirrelflight's fine, and the kits look healthy and strong. There are three, two toms and a she-kit. One tom is a golden brown tabby, the other is a gray tabby, and the she-kit is black with a prickly pelt. We named them Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit."

"They sound wonderful," Firestar mewed. "I'll announce it to the Clan later."

Brambleclaw nodded and exited the den.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. It makes me happy :) I had a fun time with this one. Other suggestions are welcome. Will do OCs if you give a description (what clan, names, appearance, etc.)<strong>


	6. Redtail and Bluestar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. It belongs to Erin Hunter. This pairing was requested by Breezetail. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Redtail and Bluestar:<strong>

Bluestar sat in her den. It was the day after she had named Lionheart the new deputy after Redtail had died. She had lain with her deputy all night and was exhausted. She curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up near Fourtrees. She looked up, confused. She heard a purr behind her, and turned around, and saw her former deputy sitting behind her.<p>

"Redtail!" she exclaimed.

He came over to her, still purring.

"Yes," he mewed. "It's me."

She purred, leaning onto his shoulder. He licked her forehead and entwined his tail with her. There pelts brushed together in a comfortable way.

"It's so good to see you," Bluestar purred.

He nodded and rolled her onto her back and pinned her down.

"What are you doing?" she asked her deputy.

"I think you know," he told her. "I've wanted to do this for so long."

She moaned in pleasure as he licked lower on her stomach and then across her core. She noticed his member peaking out of it sheath and wrapped her mouth around him, sucking. He groaned and his member started erecting faster, until he was completely erect. He rolled her over, knowing they didn't have much time left. He mounted her and gently pushed into her core. Both cats moaned. He started thrusting at a fast pace.

"Ooh," she moaned. "Go harder!"

He thrusted into the she-cat harder, pounding her into the forest floor. He felt her start to clench as she climaxed. His thrusts became more erratic and not long after he released inside of her.

"I love you," Bluestar gasped.

"And I love you," he replied, his body starting to fade.

This time when Bluestar woke up, she was still in her nest. She sighed. If only she could be back with Redtail. She slowly got up and went out to see how the Clan was doing, and to check in with Lionheart about the new apprentice, Firepaw. She would be keeping herself busy until she could see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd seen this pairing done before, and it was fun writing this. Have gotten the first pair of OCs requested, that should be up in the next couple chapters. Still accepting requests. I won't be updating as much during the weekdays, as I am busy with school, but I will try to get a few chapters up every week. Please review and favorite.<strong>


	7. Fireheart and Cinderpaw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. The cats belong to Erin Hunter. This pairing was requested by lawsonsog.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireheart and Cinderpaw:<strong>

Fireheart was very excited. He had received his first apprentice, Cinderpaw, not long ago and was eager to start training her. He saw her sitting next to her brother, Brackenpaw at the tree stump, sharing a squirrel. He walked over and mewed:

"Come to the sandy hollow when you're done."

She nodded and he padded out of camp. Not long later, Cinderpaw came into the hollow, bouncing and excitement shining in her eyes.

"What are we doing? Battle moves?" she asked.

"No," he mewed. "Bluestar has added something new to the apprentice curriculum, something a kit's parents would normally teach them, but Bluestar has given it to us."

"Will Brackenpaw be learning it with Graystripe today?" she mewed.

Fireheart felt awkward.

"No," he answered. "He'll mostly be learning it with Sandstorm. But this is about you."

He padded closer to her and whispered:

"Lie down on your back."

She did as she was told, confusion shining in her blue eyes.

"This is called mating," he told her. "It is a bond shared between a tom and a she-cat. Bluestar wants the apprentices to have a hands on experience."

He licked her forehead and she relaxed at the comforting gesture. He licked down her neck and stomach and reached her core. He licked over her core and her hips bucked up into his muzzle.

"Oh," she moaned. "Fireheart, what is that?"

"That Cinderpaw," he replied. "Is your core."

He continued to thrust into her with his tongue as the she-cat writhed. He soon felt her juices release against his muzzle. When she came back to earth, she looked over at him and saw his member standing erect. She moved under him and batted it lightly with her paw. He groaned at the jolt of pleasure that was sent through his body. She looked at him.

"What-" she started to ask but broke off.

"That is something only toms have. It is called a penis."

"What do I do?" she asked.

Fireheart's eyes widened.

"You don't have to do anything," he mewed, shocked.

"But I want to," she replied. "To repay you. To pleasure you like you did to me."

"Well," he mewed, still shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she yowled, annoyed.

Fireheart backed off.

"If you really want to," he mewed. "Then wrap your mouth around it and use your tongue, but make sure you keep your teeth away."

She wrapped her mouth around him and swirled her tongue, lightly sucking. He had to stop himself from bucking his hips, so he wouldn't choke her. He repeatedly moaned her name until he couldn't handle it anymore as he thrusted into her mouth and released himself down her throat. She swallowed his cum, but clearly din't like the taste.

"Is that all you do when you mate?" Cinderpaw asked.

"No," replied Fireheart. "There is one more part to it. Roll over into your hunting crouch."

She did so, making sure to have all her paws perfectly balanced. She felt her mentor come up behind her.

"Lift your tail to the side," he commanded gently.

She did so and he mounted her carefully, grabbing her scruff lightly between his teeth and aligning himself with her entrance. He pressed slightly in until he felt her barrier.

"You're going to need to relax," he said. "This is going to hurt, but it will get better. I won't move anymore until you say it's okay to."

She nodded and he thrust in again, braking her barrier. She screamed in pain, tears filling her eyes as she looked back at him. He licked at her ears , still holding her scruff. She tried thrusting her hips back to see if it would help relieve some of the pain and was rewarded with pleasure. She did it again and got the same results.

"Could you, could you move please? But slowly?" she asked.

Fireheart nodded and thrusted gently in and out of the young she-cat at a slow pace. She was moaning loudly as his member stimulated her tight walls. It wasn't long until she was begging for him to go harder and faster, which was a request he was all too happy to comply with. He felt her inner walls clench on him and he came deep inside her. They broke apart and helped each other clean up.

"Thank you for teaching me that," mewed Cinderpaw, yawning. "Can I go to my den when we get back to camp?"

Fireheart nodded and the two walked on tired paws back to the camp, where they went to their respective nests and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the requests so far! Still accepting them, so send reviews or a PM. Or just review, because reviews make the author happy, and then the author writes more (hint, hint). Next chapter will be an OC pairing. Yay!<strong>


	8. Spikefur and Poppypool

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. These characters are owned by Breezetail. First OCs! Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Spikefur and Poppypool:<strong>

The Gathering had gone as usual, Poppypool reflected. She was a small tortoiseshell she-cat from ThunderClan. She had started following her clanmates back to the camp when she felt someone brush up behind her. She froze, turning. To her surprise, she saw Spikefur, a black, long-furred tom from ShadowClan.

"Meet me near the border on your way home."

She was shocked, but nodded. She then turned and walked with her friends back to the camp. When they got there, she turned to one of them and said,

"I heard a noise. I'm going to check it out. You guys go on, I'll be back later."

The she-cat nodded and watched Poppypool bound away into the ferns in the direction of the ShadowClan border. When Poppypool had reached the area near the Thunderpath, she found Spikefur sitting there staring into the ferns where she had come from.

"You came," he mewed.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered.

They sat together and stared up at Silverpelt. He pressed his muzzle to her forehead.

"Poppypool," he purred her name, and she looked up at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I love you," he murmered, almost so quietly she couldn't hear.

"I love you too," she purred.

They sat together a bit longer until she started to shiver.

"Cold?" he asked jokingly.

She nodded. He motioned for her to get into a hunting crouch, which she did, and he climbed on top of her.

"What about now?" he asked.

She stiffened, feeling his member at the entrance to her core. She felt herself release juices onto it and she purred.

"Very," she replied. "Take me."

He pushed into her and past her virginity, and she gasped in pain. He continued thrusting, though, and after a few minutes, she was thrusting back against him, moaning his name.

"Spikefur!" she yowled as she climaxed.

The feeling of her walls contracting around his member pushed him over the edge, and he came inside of her. They collapsed onto the ground. They lay there until the sun started to rise across the horizon, and they had to part.

"Meet me here tomorrow," he purred.

She nodded then disappeared into the trees, looking back as he ran across the Thunderpath. She caught a few mice and headed back to camp, excited for her next meeting with the mysterious ShadowClan tom.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it. Please review. These cats are owned by Breezetail. I hope you guys are enjoying the story.<strong>


	9. Author's Note

Hey all! I promise I have not abandoned this story, or my other ones. The power adaptor on my laptop has broken, and until we get it fixed, I may not be able to update. I have also been in the hospital a lot recently. I've been sick with an unknown illness since December, and we still aren't getting any answers. Every test they do comes back normal. Prayers are appreciated. Anyway, I hope to be back to updating soon, provided I don't die first.

PS: Thank my dad for letting me borrow his tablet to write this for you guys. Bye!


	10. Help

Hey guys this is another note from my family. If anyone has the number of a doctor that could possibly help diagnose my problem, we would be amazingly grateful for that information. We're also going to be putting a list of my symptoms up on my profile if you have medical experience at all. Thanks for all your support. It would be awesome to get this help so I can continue writing. Again, thanks for all your support. I love all of you. Be sure to check out the list, and hopefully I should be able to be updating soon.


End file.
